Die Peitschende Weide
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Wie James Potter Snape das Leben rettete.


**Die Peitschende Weide**

_(ein Ausschnitt aus __**A Tale Told by an Idiot**__ – diese Szene war damals eines der ersten Fragmente davon)_

Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah hinauf. Es war eine klare Herbstnacht, der schwarze Himmel mit unzähligen Sternen übersät. Über sich konnte er Orion, den Jäger, das Sternbild des Herbstes, in scharfer Deutlichkeit sehen. Er beschloss, den Alkohol doch zu lassen und stattdessen einfach langsam weiterzugehen. Die kalte Nachtluft würde seinen Kopf schon klar fegen. Jedenfalls wollte er nicht nach Whisky oder Bier riechen, wenn er nachher mit James und Lily sprach. Der gleichmäßige Rhythmus seiner Schritte wirkte beruhigend auf ihn, und allmählich konnte er wieder freier atmen.

James und er – die besten Freunde seit nunmehr zehn Jahren.

Aber da hatte es einen Abend gegeben, an dem sich zwischen ihnen eine tiefe Kluft offenbarte, von der sie bis dahin nichts gewusst hatten. Und weil beide ahnten, dass Reden daran nichts ändern würde, hatten sie es gelassen. Sirius hatte sogar vermieden, jemals wieder daran zu denken. Aber ausgerechnet jetzt kehrten seine Gedanken unbezwingbar zurück zu jener Nacht vor sechs Jahren, und die Bilder – allen voran das von James, obwohl der damals nicht einmal die Hauptperson gewesen war – standen so deutlich vor seinen Augen, als sei seitdem kein Tag vergangen.

oooOooo

Als er im Gras hinter sich leise Schritte rascheln hörte, wandte er sich um. Im Licht des Vollmondes konnte er seine Freunde deutlich erkennen.

"Pst, James – Peter!", rief er mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Hier bin ich! Seid leise und kommt her."

Die beiden hatten ihn hinter dem großen Gesträuch entdeckt und kamen nun rasch heran.

"Mann, wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf euch."

"Filch hat uns in seinem Büro eingesperrt, wir mussten warten, bis er wieder zurückkam."

"Er hat euch erwischt?!"

"Quatsch. Wir waren natürlich unter dem Tarnumhang. Aber blöderweise kam er im falschen Moment ins Büro", sagte James leise. "Die Karte haben wir noch nicht gefunden."

"Wir reden nachher drüber. Jetzt will ich euch was zeigen", sagte Sirius mit einem bösen Grinsen. "Versteckt euch hier, und dann seht mal, da vorn!"

Sie duckten sich gehorsam in das Gesträuch und wandten sich der mondbeschienenen Wiese vor ihnen zu, wo sich die bizarr verschlungenen Zweige der Peitschenden Weide vor dem sternenerfüllten Nachthimmel abzeichneten. Dann sahen auch sie die schattenhafte Gestalt, die sich in der Nähe der Weide zu schaffen machte.

"Wer ist das? Die Pomfrey?", fragte Peter neugierig.

"Ach was, nee, die ist noch nicht wieder zurück. Kann aber nicht mehr lange dauern", erwiderte Sirius. "Guck mal genau hin!"

"Das ist Sniv!", rief James überrascht.

"Genau. Unser düsterer kleiner Verfolger! Er ist der Pomfrey und Moony bis hierher gefolgt. Ich hab euch doch gesagt, dass der uns nachschnüffelt!"

"Verdammt! Und was jetzt?", fragte James ratlos.

"Wartet erst mal, bis Poppy zurück ist. Da, ich glaub', da kommt sie gerade!"

Und richtig, eben betrat die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts die Wiese und folgte dem Pfad, der in weitem Bogen um die Weide herum und dann hinüber zum Schloss führte.

Sie hörten ein leises Krachen und etwas, das ein nächtlicher Tierlaut oder auch ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei hätte sein können. Die drei sahen sich grinsend an. Snivs plötzlicher Abgang ins Gebüsch hatte ziemlich komisch ausgesehen.

Madam Pomfrey hatte anscheinend auch etwas gehört und blickte sich prüfend um. Als in der mondhellen Weite nichts zu sehen war, setzte sie ihren Weg zum Schloss fort und entschwand ihren Blicken.

"Shht jetzt, wartet!", mahnte Sirius seine Freunde, als Peter die Deckung verlassen wollte. "Erst mal sehen, was die kleine Zecke da draußen vorhat."

Und da kam Snape auch schon wieder zum Vorschein. Er rieb sich leise fluchend die Stirn und verbrachte ein paar Sekunden mit dem Versuch, sich zu verrenken und seine Klamotten nach Dornen abzusuchen. Schließlich hörten sie ihn entnervt "_Ratzeputz_!" rufen. Dann ging er wieder auf die Weide zu, blieb aber in respektvoller Entfernung stehen und dachte offensichtlich über sein weiteres Vorgehen nach.

"Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Peter ganz unglücklich.

"Verwandle dich, saus' los und beiß' ihn ins Bein!", schlug James gnadenlos vor.

"Kinderkram!", sagte Sirius und stand mit einem mutwilligen Glitzern in den Augen auf. "Passt auf, was ich mache! Das wird ihn endgültig von seiner Schnüffelei heilen!" Und dann ging er einfach aus dem Gesträuch heraus, auf die in Nachdenken versunkene Gestalt ihres Mitschülers zu. "He Sniv!"

Snape fuhr herum, den Zauberstab schon gezückt.

"Komm schon, lass das! Ich tu dir nichts!", sagte Sirius spöttisch. "Im Gegenteil, ich will dir sogar 'nen Tipp geben!"

"Ach ja? Und wieso solltest du das tun, Black?", hörten sie Snapes giftige Stimme.

"Ich geb' dir den guten Rat, dich von der Weide fernzuhalten, Fettlocke! Es sei denn, du hast auch gegen dieses Ding einen deiner kleinen Zaubersprüche. Sieht allerdings nicht so aus."

"Hau ab, Black! Das hier geht dich nichts an!"

"Das seh' ich anders. Aber wie du meinst. Übrigens, es gibt wirklich 'ne Möglichkeit, unter der Peitschenden Weide durchzukommen. Hab ich zufällig rausgefunden!"

"Und die willst du mir jetzt natürlich brühwarm auftischen, was? Wenn du glaubst, ich fall' auf so 'nen Quatsch rein, irrst du dich."

"Aber Sniv – nicht so misstrauisch sein! Du musst nur den Knoten da unten an der Wurzel berühren, dann kommst du ganz einfach in den Gang da runter! Und wenn du mit deinen kurzen Ärmchen nicht dran kommst, nimm einfach einen Stock!"

"Und warum solltest du mir das verraten?"

"Tja – nenn' es Mitleid oder wie du willst! Ich kann nicht mit ansehen, wie du dich hier weiter vor Neugier verzehrst!", erwiderte Sirius, und James in seinem Versteck wusste genau, wie die Augen seines Freundes bei diesen Worten vor Spott funkelten. Ihm war unbehaglich zumute. Was bezweckte Sirius damit, Sniv den einzigen Zugang zur Heulenden Hütte zu verraten? Er beobachtete die magere Gestalt, die zögernd vor Sirius stand.

"Na, du traust dich wohl nicht, was?", feixte Sirius. "Dacht' ich mir übrigens. Du bist wirklich 'ne Niete, Sniv! Da serviert man dir die Antwort auf qualvolle Fragen, die Möglichkeit, deine glühende Neugier endlich zu befriedigen – und alles, was du tust, ist dir vor Angst in die Hose machen."

"Halt doch das Maul, Black!", zischte Snape wütend und blickte sich um, eindeutig auf der Suche nach einem Stock.

James musste grinsen. Sniv auf irgendeine Weise Feigheit vorzuhalten, wirkte immer. Er reagierte darauf wie ein Stier auf ein rotes Tuch.

Dann glaubte er, von ganz fern ein Geräusch zu hören – er hatte es schon oft gehört, aber immer noch bekam er eine Gänsehaut bei diesem Klang. Ein dünner Schrei, kaum wahrnehmbar, so weit entfernt.

Moony, dachte er voller Mitgefühl. Der Mond hat ihn wieder!

Peter neben ihm kicherte und stieß ihn an. "Da, jetzt hat er was gefunden! Jetzt werden wir ja sehen, ob er sich traut!"

Tatsächlich. Snape hatte einen langen Stock aus dem Gebüsch gezogen, mit dem er den Wurzelknoten auf jeden Fall erreichen würde. Entschlossen machte er ein paar Schritte auf die lauernde Weide zu.

Sirius blieb abwartend stehen. James betrachtete seine große, selbstsichere Gestalt, die sich vor dem Nachthimmel abhob. Etwas war da doch nicht in Ordnung, ganz und gar nicht.

Snape war inzwischen stehen geblieben und streckte die Hand mit dem Stock aus, um den Wurzelknoten zu berühren. Ein zischendes Sausen ertönte, und alle vier sahen gebannt, wie die Zweige des Baums zu einem peitschenden Schlag ausholten. Dann erstarrten sie mitten in der Bewegung, wobei das Holz des Stammes ein ersticktes Ächzen hören ließ.

"Da, er hat's geschafft!", rief Peter neben James enttäuscht. "Verdammt, was soll das denn? Warum hat Sirius ihm das verraten? Jetzt können wir da nie mehr reingehen und vor ihm sicher sein!"

Als Snapes mickrige Gestalt in dem Erdloch verschwand, das den Einstieg zu dem unterirdischen Gang bildete, durchzuckte James auf einmal die Erkenntnis. Er sprang auf. "Nein!", schrie er atemlos vor Schreck. "Sirius, bist du verrückt! Wir können ihn doch nicht da reingehen lassen!"

Er stürmte an seinem Freund vorbei. Die Weide hatte ihre bedrohlichen Bewegungen wieder aufgenommen, kaum dass der Eindringling in dem Erdloch zwischen den Wurzeln verschwunden war.

"Nun komm schon, Mann, wir müssen ihn unbedingt zurückhalten!"

Sirius hatte sich nicht geregt. "Was soll die Aufregung, James?", sagte er kühl. "Er hat's doch so gewollt."

Die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ James innehalten und sich umsehen. "Sirius – wenn er _da_ reingeht – der kommt nicht lebend wieder raus! Hast du das vergessen – _Moony_ ist da drin! Und inzwischen hat er sich verwandelt! Ich glaub', ich hab ihn eben sogar gehört!", sagte er drängend.

"Ja, ich auch", erwiderte Sirius im selben kühlen Ton. "Ist das unsere Schuld, dass der kleine Schleimer uns immer hinterherschnüffelt? Wenn er jetzt mal 'ne Lektion kriegt?"

"Sirius!", rief James und blieb stehen, sichtlich fassungslos. "Das ist doch keine Lektion! Wenn er da jetzt reingeht – Moony bringt ihn _um_!"

"Ja!", sagte Sirius unwillig. "Das vermute ich auch. Und? Ist es etwa schade um ihn?"

Und sie sahen einander an; für Sekunden stand die weite, mondlichterfüllte Stille der Nacht zwischen ihnen und trennte sie wie zwei fremde Welten.

Dann drehte James sich um, nahm den Stock auf, mit dem Snape die Weide stillgelegt hatte, und berührte den Wurzelknoten auf die gleiche Weise. "Ich hol' ihn da raus", rief er im Davonlaufen.

Sirius blieb still stehen.

Sekunden später kam auch Peter heraus auf die Wiese und stellte sich abwartend neben ihm. "Was macht der bloß?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ach, halt bloß die Klappe!", fuhr Sirius ihn heftig an.

Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Minuten. Dann hörten sie wüstes Geschrei aus dem unterirdischen Gang. Sekunden später erschien James zwischen den Weidenwurzeln und zerrte den wütend um sich schlagenden Snape einfach hinter sich her.

"Ich hab's doch _gewusst_!", kreischte Snape. "Ein Werwolf! Und die halten das geheim! Ahh – lass mich endlich _los_, Potter! Euer Geheimnis ist aufgeflogen! Ich werd' das –"

"Jetzt komm schon, du Idiot!", schrie James. "Wir müssen hier weg, und zwar schnell! Hör endlich auf, herumzutreten!"

Er rannte mit Snape heraus auf die Wiese, an seinen Freunden vorbei. "Los, macht schnell! Er hat uns gewittert! Das dauert keine Minute mehr, dann ist er hier!"

"Er kommt doch gar nicht da raus ohne uns", sagte Sirius leise. "Hast du das vergessen?"

James blieb atemlos stehen, wobei er immer noch mit einer Hand den zappelnden Snape am Genick gepackt hielt. Jetzt ließ er ihn los. Für einen Moment hatte er das wirklich vergessen.

Snape zischte wie eine Schlange und schwenkte den Zauberstab hasserfüllt gegen die drei anderen. Aber Sirius schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und fing den Fluch mit einem _Protego_! ab, immer noch mit derselben leisen Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

"Jetzt hau ab hier, Snape!", sagte er dann. "Verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse! Und wenn ich dich noch einmal erwische, wie du uns nachschnüffelst, dann kommst du nicht mehr davon, glaub' mir!"

Snape verschwand tatsächlich fluchend in der Dunkelheit.

"Er hat dir das Leben gerettet, du dämlicher Schleimer!", brüllte Sirius ihm plötzlich nach. "Das solltest du besser nicht vergessen!"

Dann standen die drei vor der Weide und hörten das Heulen des Wolfes nun ganz unverkennbar und viel näher.

"Wollen wir endlich los?", fragte Peter, bereit sich zu verwandeln. Er liebte die Vollmondnächte und ihre Abenteuer.

Die beiden anderen standen da und schwiegen.

"Ich glaub', ich hab heute keine Lust", sagte James schließlich. "Ich geh' rein."

Er wollte sich abwenden, da packte Sirius ihn am Arm. "Warte! Also gut, vielleicht war es ein Fehler!", sagte er, und ungläubig hörte Peter den bittenden Unterton in der sonst so sicheren Stimme.

"Hättest du ihn wirklich – so einfach da reingehen lassen? In den sicheren Tod?", fragte James leise.

"Verdammt – wir reden von _Sniv_!", platzte Sirius heraus. "Er ist ein Furunkel, Mann! So was schneidet man am besten weg, bevor es zu groß dafür wird!"

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da sagst", sagte James leise und schüttelte Sirius' Hand ab.

Sirius packte ihn wieder und riss ihn zu sich herum. Sekundenlang starrten sie sich an. Als James den Blick nicht senkte, ließ Sirius ihn überraschenderweise los.

"Also gut. Moony zuliebe", sagte James schließlich. "Gehen wir."

oooOooo

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als diese Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf gingen. Er hasste es, analysierend über Menschen – und ganz besonders über sich selbst – nachzudenken. Aber während er jetzt durch die nächtlichen Straßen ging, spulten sich die ungewohnt grüblerischen Gedanken wie von selbst ab.

Bis zu jener Nacht war er selbst ganz klar der Stärkere, der Überlegene in ihrer Freundschaft gewesen. Er hatte immer gewusst, wo es lang ging. War nie um eine Antwort verlegen gewesen. Und wenn James manchmal durcheinander und versponnen gewesen war – er selbst hatte immer einen klaren Kopf behalten.

Aber in diesen Sekunden damals, vor dem lauernd kauernden Schatten der Peitschenden Weide, Snapes Kreischen noch in ihren Ohren, da hatte sich etwas für immer verändert.

James _wäre_ gegangen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Er war nur Moony zuliebe dann doch noch mitgekommen.

Sirius hätte nie gehen können. Er hätte James nie aufgeben können, für keine Überzeugung der Welt. Darum hatte er klein beigegeben, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Nie hatte er das empörte Gesicht seines Freundes vergessen, die Fassungslosigkeit in seinen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern. Den Abgrund, der sich da zwischen ihnen aufgetan hatte.

Sirius konnte bis heute keinen wirklichen Fehler in seinem Handeln sehen. Er hielt Snape nach wie vor für Abschaum, an den es keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden lohnte. Aber für James hatte er darauf verzichtet, so etwas noch einmal zu sagen.

Immer noch konnte er seine plötzliche Wut von damals fühlen, als James seine Hand abgeschüttelt hatte. Sirius hatte ihn noch einmal gepackt. Und einen Moment taumelnd geschwankt zwischen dem Wunsch, ihn zu schlagen – oder –

Bis heute hatte er Angst vor dem, was James damals in seinen Augen gelesen haben mochte.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Mehr über James und Sirius gibt es hier: **_Auf der dunklen Seite des Mondes: Prélude_**


End file.
